


Attic Club Sandwich

by MysticalMermaid



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalMermaid/pseuds/MysticalMermaid
Summary: Yukki had convinced Diavolo to let her stay in Devildom permanently, but now she could finally do what she had fantasised about.. Beel and Belphie*I apologise if it isn't amazing I haven't written in a long time and I normally don't do explicit scenes*
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 44





	Attic Club Sandwich

Yukki skipped down the corridor on cloud nine, she had managed to convince Diavolo to let her stay in Devildom permanently, sure it meant swearing her allegiance to him and in the next 6 months she'll get horns and wings and become the 8th sin of Blasphemy but it was worth it all if it meant she could be with Belphie and Beel. Her phone had 5 missed calls from Belphie, ringing back he picked up on the second ring

"Yukki are you okay? What's happening?" chuckling to herself she turned down the corridor 

"Don't worry I'm fine, I'll explain everything when I see you guys, I'm just heading to my bedroom quickly" hanging up she knocked on the door, hanging love hearts around the door frame with delicately looped writing "Asmo" 

"HEEEYYYYYYY! Come in Yukki, what can I help you with? Oooo have you come to finally give me a goodbye visit" flashing his seductive smile and cheeky winks, he was such a beautiful being but she had managed to resist his advances

"No not that sweetie, I need your help. See long story short Diavolo has let me live here forever" Asmo squealed in delight as he placed her in the pink fluffy styling chair, his mirror adorned with beautiful lights which shone on her face, highlighting every part of her face. Picking up a comb he started to style her hair into beautiful space buns leaving a small amount down 

"However, I have to become the 8th sin...Which means in 6 months I'll get horns and wings and my own powers. Sooooo.. I haven't told anyone else but you, I need help with outfits, I'm planning on being a bit seductive for someone and who best to ask but the sin of lust! So, I need help from you" giggling Asmo began to pull out multiple outfits and bra/pantie sets he had stored for such an occasion for her

"I'm SO glad you asked me Yukki, I promise when I'm done you will make whoever it is fall to their knees and beg for you, ooo please tell me who it is! I won't blab, It's Mammon isn't it?" before erupting into fits of laughter "I'm just kidding, my guess is either Beel, Belphie orrrrr Satan" crossing her legs she hushed giving a little wink back

"What if I told you, it was Beel and Belphie?" mouth dropping open he was holding up the perfect dress in his shell shock

"Wait I thought humans took on 1 lover?! You take more than that? You are a kinky little human aren't you Yukki" she couldn't help bursting into laughter again at Asmo

"No Asmo, we can take as many as we like, a lot of people tend to have a relationship with one person. BUT you know Belphie and Beel are a package deal and they are both cuties so I'm prepared to take them both" wiggling into the sleek red dress, paired with Icarus heels; diamonds encrusted into the wings, she flashed a pose on Asmo's makeup vanity. Leg propped on the chair revealing her new mark of Diavolo (to show she had willingly given herself over to Devildom) plum hair perfectly style and makeup that of a model. ***CLICK*** looking back at his phone he admired his artwork

"Damn Yukki, once you've had your night with them boys please let me post this on Devilgram you look so good. I think you'd topple Mammon on being a model" sauntering out the door and giving Asmo a quick peck on the cheek she went to where she wanted to be..

Walking through the door split down the middle with orange and purple adorning the door she watched Belphie turn from worry to gobsmacked, stopping dead in his tracks and dropping his pillow his mouth dropping open. Strutting to Belphie she wrapped her arms around his neck; fingers snaking to tug his hair, Yukki took advantage to kiss him and nibble his bottom lip. A moan of pleasure escaped Belphie's mouth at how forward she was finally being towards him

"I want you Belphie, you and Beel. I want to be yours for the rest of eternity" guiding him back to his bed Yukki pushed for him to lay flat on his back, straddling him she took his arms and pinned them above his head. Biting and nibbling her way from his jaw to his collarbone; being careful not to go too far on him, she could already feel his arousal pressing against her thigh. Reaching for the silk she kept on his bed frame she proceeded to tie his wrists together so she could have free roam on his body

"Tonight...YOU are mine Belphegor" unbuttoning his jeans Yukki slid his jeans and boxers down enough to admire his full arousal, giggling she pressed her lips to his tip which was slightly wet. She began to slide his full length into her mouth, glancing upwards to see his face contort into one of pleasure which urged her to keep going. Belphie's moans turned into low growls as she rhythmically moved herself up and down his length she had noticed him change to his devil form where he went from sleepy cinnamon roll to she calls me daddy. Yukki knew he could easily break himself free from his "shackles" but he really didn't want to. Tonight he was hers. Sharply he inhaled whilst murmuring over and over how good she felt. She was so entranced in getting Belphie to the point of no return she hadn't noticed Beel peeling off his shirt to reveal his chiselled chest for her, growling at her he crouched to be on her level, like a predator stalking his prey

"I don't think you realise Yukki, he may be yours tonight, but I will make you mine tonight also" growling he slowly unzipped the dress from her to reveal her matching bra and pantie set with little devils laced into the design, pushing back her hair his lips planted quick kisses until he reached her ear to whisper 

"You look good enough to eat, and I will do just that soon.. but for now..." his hand expertly gliding through her panties, placing his fingers gently inside her he could already feel how aroused she was, yet Yukki kept her focus on Belphie. Her moans humming against him had his arousal heightening and stiffening with each one; he couldn't take the silk around his wrists anymore but he knew he wanted to give her some submission, lifting himself slightly Belphie wrapped his arms on her neck pulling her towards him to passionately take her mouth, his tongue colliding with hers felt like electric shocks along his lips. Her moans getting closer together from Beel sitting to taste her juices, once he had started he was taking no prisoners, his tongue gliding over her clitoris, rotating over and over before plunging inside. 

"Oh shit Beel" escaped her lips briefly before Belphie took her back, she had totally lost control in mere seconds when she felt her arousal overwhelming her abdomen, her moaning being taken in by Belphie, glancing to Beel they locked eyes in a knowing glance in their claim to Yukki. Gently tugging her hair Beel lowered her onto Belphie, his hardness filling her front, for Beel to gently place himself in her ass. They seemed to move together, as one. Belphie digging his nails into her nape whilst Beel kneaded her breasts, occasionally rolling her nipples between his fingers. Turning her head slightly her mouth met Beels; his mouth more firmer yet drinking in her moans of pleasure from it. Slowly he thrust harder and rougher in her ass, whilst Belphie was going deeper and harder into her. They could feel how close they was to making her at a point of ecstasy and closely following suit. Leaning forward Belphie had Yukki hiss in pleasure- sinking his teeth deep into her shoulder, her moan echoing around the room as Belphie and Beel growled in unison. Her juices dripping down his length into his pubic hair. Beel gently eased from her ass to turn on the shower in the bathroom. Yukki had collapsed onto Belphies chest; his heart rate steadying, her eyes fluttering at how comfy she felt with them both. Grabbing a Dr Repent Belphie flashed Beel a look of success, almost like they had planned on taking her together. But as soon as the shower room door closed he sighed, he knew the cost of what she had done to stay, he wasn't a fool. He'd seen her new mark on her inner thigh, the mark of Diavolo. But he had to admit he was pleased as he could have her for eternity. Stroking her hair Yukki's D.D.D began to ring.

"Hey Asmo, it's Belphie" pulling the phone from his ear at Asmo shriek like a schoolgirl on valentines day "Alright stop with the squealing maybe"

"OOOOOO Belphegor you naughty little devil you, where's my darling Yukki?" glancing down at her sleeping soundly on her chest he smiled at her face 

"She's asleep, I guess me and Beel drained her a bit too quickly.." another damn shriek 

"Wellllllll when shes recovered and awake tell her I've posted her photo to a model company and they want to meet her tomorrow after classes!" hanging up the phone Belphie picked up the silk from the floor to attach to the bedpost again, grabbed his lounge wear and pillow before falling into the slumber that the sin of sloth would willingly give in to. Beel came back through to climb next to Belphie and Yukki. Snuggling in he felt complete next to all he needed in Devildom..And food..obviously food too..


End file.
